Count D's Daycare Center
by Padfoots-one-and-ONLY
Summary: Christopher, T-chan, Katarina, and Phillipe are the four best friends in Count D's petshop. Everyday D has to watch, feed, and take care of them. (When Leon is not around of course). These are stories about the fun and trouble they all get into. RR!CH2Up!
1. Messy, Messy, Messy

Disclaimer: I do not own Petshop of Horrors. If I did, I would steal T- chan, and hey! I'd live in Tokyo... *sob* Well, can I still have T-chan?  
  
Morgan: Whoo hoo! Another story! I'm so happy...  
  
Leon: That or really stupid...  
  
Morgan: And what do you mean by that?  
  
D: I think he means that, you have so many stories right now, and with your school, it seems rather stupid to put another story out.  
  
Morgan: Gahh! Where did you come from? I thought you were staying with my cousin!  
  
D: I was, but unfortunately, she tried to cook me again, so I'm staying here for the rest of the week.  
  
Morgan: Unfortunately, huh? Well, all right pretty boy,(D:Hey!) but anyway, here's my new story! I hope ya'll like it, and reviews are appreciated. Flames will be used to burn the bodies of the people who gave them to me!  
  
Leon: *looks at D* I see now why this is rated PG-13...  
  
D: Me too...@_@;;;  
  
(Also, the little cat girl with the frilly dress and curly hair will be called Katarina. I couldn't figure out her real name) ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was a usual morning in Chinatown, California. Detective Leon Orcot was dropping his younger brother, Christopher, off at Count D's pet shop. With this, came D's angry yell's "This is not a Daycare Center!", followed by Leon's equally angry shouts, "So what! Just take care of him for awhile! I'll be back later!" and- SLAM!  
  
The door was slammed shut, and D began muttering furious words under his breath.  
  
"A child!" and "When will he get it through his thick skull!"  
  
Christopher smiled slightly and proceeded on into the main room. There he found his two best friends at the pet shop, Katarina, and T-chan.  
  
~Hello!~ Chris said. (A/N: Remember, Chris can't talk. Only D and the animals can understand his thoughts, so I'm using these symbols ~, when he thinks of something.)  
  
"Yeah, Chris!" Yelled Katarina, throwing her jeweled hands into the air. "You're finally back! It's been so long!" She ran over to him, and pounced.  
  
~Hey, I was just here yesterday!~ laughed Chris, as Katarina tickled him.  
  
"There you are!" said T-chan, climbing over the couch. "We wondered when you'd be back. The Count's been a real bore to talk to."  
  
The Totetsu smiled a sharp toothed smile, walked over to him, and plucked Katarina off.  
  
"Hey!" Katarina yelled in protest, using her long fingernails to claw at T- chan.  
  
~How come?~ asked Chris, getting to his feet.  
  
"We dunno." T-chan shrugged.  
  
"He's been really grumpy!" pouted Katarina.  
  
"That's because you were clawing at the furniture." Snapped T-chan.  
  
"Hey! My nails were getting long! I couldn't help it!" hissed Katarina.  
  
~Chill out, you two.~ said Chris. ~It doesn't really matter. He probably knew my brother was going to drop me off today.~  
  
"Ooh! Your brother?" said T-chan, licking his lips. "Where is he?"  
  
~He left, and stop thinking I'm going to let you eat him!~ said Chris.  
  
"Really, T-chan. That's just gross." Said Katarina, scrunching up her nose in disgust.  
  
"I can't help it!" growled T-chan, "He just looks so...so...delicious! He's got real thick muscles, and I bet they go down good!" He licked his lips once more.  
  
~Stop!~ Chris yelped, ~I don't wanna hear it! You're still not eating him!~  
  
"Ugh. Anyway, D most likely did know you were coming. I think he was just grumpier than usual because he's got the Mayor coming for another Penguin, and I guess he didn't really want any disturbances." Said Katarina.  
  
~Oh, I guess you're right~ said Chris ~ I figured he just didn't like me and Leon~  
  
"Oh, Chris, don't think that!" exclaimed Katarina. "He does like you! He likes you a lot!"  
  
"And he REALLY likes your brother..." snickered T-chan. (A/N: Can we say, wink, wink, get my drift?)  
  
Katarina's eye's widened with disgust and shock, as she stared at T- chan. Christopher, however, just stared.  
  
~What do you mean?~ he asked.  
  
"Uh well...I..." said T-chan, with a slight sweat-drop. "Er..."  
  
"Never mind, Chris!" said Katarina loudly, still glaring at T-chan. "We'll tell you when you're older..."  
  
~Um, okay...~ said Chris, slightly confused.  
  
"Chris! Katarina! T-chan! Snack time!" D called, sticking his head around the corner.  
  
"Snack time already?" said Katarina. "It's kinda early for that, isn't it Count?"  
  
"Well, because the Mayor is coming to purchase an animal today, I figured we'd better have snack time early, so all of you can have a nap while he's here." Said D.  
  
"Ooh, a nap sounds good." Said Katarina, stretching.  
  
"A nap?!" I don't wanna take a nap!" whined T-chan, but stopped when D shot him a death glare. "On second thought, a nap sounds...um...great! Yeah! Great! Uh...heheh..."  
  
~When is he coming, D?~ asked Christopher, stuffing some cake into his.  
  
"In about two hours..." said D, cleaning up the crumbs T-chan was dropping. "And everything needs to be in tip-top-shape! Now if you will please hurry, I..."  
  
~Two hours?~ said Christopher, ~That's enough time for us to go visit Phillipe!~  
  
"Chris..." said D, shaking his head.  
  
"Ah, come on Count!" said T-chan, "Just for a little while...don't make me and Chris put on our sad faces." He whined.  
  
"Oh fine, but just for thirty minutes!" snapped D, "And no more than that! Come right back, or else!"  
  
~Thanks Count!~ laughed Chris, jumping up and heading toward the closet which hid Phillipe's ocean-house. ~We'll be right back!~  
  
As they walked away, they could here D muttering as he began cleaning up in the kitchen and living room.  
  
"Messy, messy, messy..." he grumbled, "What will they Mayor think if the shop is in such a state as it is! Ugh!"  
  
He dropped a piece of what looked like a human hand.  
  
"T-CHAN!!!" he screamed, "I TOLD YOU TO STOP EATING THE CUSTOMERS!!!"  
  
"Uh, lets walk a little faster, shall we?" say T-chan uneasily.  
  
"I'll stay here if you don't mind." Said Katarina, flipping back her curly hair.  
  
~How come?~ said Chris, stopping and looking at her.  
  
"I don't really like water. It gets my hair all ugly looking." She said, turning her nose up once more, "I think I'll get a head start on that nap."  
  
"Fine. Come on, Chris." Said T-chan, pulling on Chris's hand to hurry up.  
  
~Coming! See you in a little bit Katarina!~ called Chris.  
  
"And make it fast!" Katarina shouted back, "Remember, the Count only said thirty minutes! Or else!"  
  
But the closet door had already been opened and closed, leaving Katarina standing there, her hair fluffed up like an angry kitty.  
  
"When will they learn?" she grumbled, as she headed of to her perch to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ End Chapter 1  
  
Morgan: So how did ya'll like it?  
  
Leon: Looks good to me.  
  
D: Why am I so mean?  
  
Morgan: I dunno...PMS?  
  
D: WHAT?!?!  
  
Morgan: haha...just a thought. Anyway, I can't really think of a punishment. You think you guys can help me? I don't want to punish little Chris! The choices are:  
  
Telling big brother Sent to the corner Um...the chair?  
  
Morgan: *sob* I can't do it!  
  
Leon: oh give me a brake...  
  
Morgan: Shut up...Anyway, review, and give me your answer! Thanksy!  
  
(And come back next time!) 


	2. With You

Disclaimer: I do not own Pet shop of Horrors. Plain and simple. But if you want it bright and exciting, just imagine little stars and loud bangs when I say: I do not own pet shop of horrors. *sigh* How beautiful.  
  
Morgan: Hiiiiiiiiii eeeevvvveerrryyyyooonneee!!!!  
  
Leon: Whhhyy...I mean 'Why' are you talking like that?  
  
Morgan: I dunno, I'm bored.  
  
D: Hello!  
  
Morgan: @#$^%&!!!!! I TOLD YOU TO GO AWAY!!!!!  
  
D: *sniff* But Morgan....I wanna stay here!  
  
Morgan: No.  
  
D: b-  
  
Morgan: NO.  
  
D: I-  
  
Morgan: IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS GOOD, WHAT DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND ABOUT THE WORD NO?!?!?!  
  
D: Don't be so mean to me! *sniff* I just wanted to stay for one more week...I thought you liked me being here?  
  
Morgan: When the heck did you get that in your head?  
  
D: I don't know...  
  
*Morgan sits there for awhile, then thinks of something*  
  
Morgan: Hey D, I know why you wouldn't want to stay here...I'll tell you a secret that Pawsy told me once.  
  
D: What's that?  
  
Morgan: I have snot on the back of my throat.  
  
D: UGH! I'm leaving!  
  
Leon: You did that on purpose. Morgan: Of course. Anyway, Thanks for reading last time, my faithful readers! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Also, thanks for the tip on Katarina. I had no idea that she was P-chan. I'll keep her Katarina in here, as I've already started the story, but if I make another one, I'll correct my mistake. R/R!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chris opened the large door that led to Phillipe's ocean house. T- chan in tow, they ran over to the side of the beach, and looked into the water.  
  
~Phillipe!~ called Chris, ~Phillipe, where are you?~  
  
"Hey fish-boy!" said T-chan, "Where ya hiding?"  
  
The water stayed crystal clear, with no sign of their friend.  
  
~Huh! I guess he's off swimming.~ muttered Chris.  
  
"Nah, where would he go?" said T-chan, still gazing into the water.  
  
The two waited for a few minutes, then they both sighed. No Phillipe.  
  
~Let's just head on back, so we don't get in trouble.~ grumbled Chris. T- chan nodded in agreement.  
  
As they headed back to the exit door, they heard a large splash, and a laugh, as they were covered in water.  
  
"HA! Gottcha, dudes!" laughed Phillipe, floating on his back.  
  
~There you are!~ shouted Chris, also laughing, as he lunged into the water onto his friend, clothes and all.  
  
"Hey don't forget me!" said T-chan, jumping in on top of them, sending water flying everywhere.  
  
~Wow, Phillipe, have I got a lot to tell you!~ said Chris, coming back to the surface.  
  
The three friends continued to talk, until they lost track of time. Needless to say, their thirty minutes was long gone before they knew it.  
  
*********  
  
Mean while, Katarina never got her nap in. Count D had forced her to help clean up, and now she was working on the den.  
  
"Ewww! Count! I don't wanna do this!" whined Katarina as she picked up a moldy piece of cake.  
  
"Get over it!" yelled D from the Kitchen. "The Mayor will be here in less than an hour! And- (Katarina began to mime D) this place has to be perfectly clean!"  
  
"I know, I know your highness." Grumbled Katarina, then she muttered to herself, "I swear, sometimes I think I should have left with Pandora. At least SHE never had to work. Always kept her pretty little paws clean. Puh."  
  
As she was putting stuff away in a cabinet, she discovered a rather strange object.  
  
"Uh, Count? What's this?" she said, holding it in front of her.  
  
"What is w-?" Count said, coming into the room. He stopped dead, blushing.  
  
It was a bottle of 'edible' lotion from Jessica Simpson's new line of beauty products.  
  
"It's um, lotion." Said D, snatching it away.  
  
"Lotion? But it says that you can eat it! Look, you have all the flavors in here!" said Katarina, pointing into the cabinet. "Chocolate, Strawberry, and Caramel! Weird! Oh my gosh! It even has sprinkles!"  
  
"Give me that!" snapped D, snatching them away from Katarina. Katarina looked at him for a second, then asked:  
  
"Can I try some?"  
  
"Oh, fine, just promise me you'll finish cleaning up in here!" said D.  
  
"Okay!" she took the bottle, sprayed some of the foamy lotion onto her hands, rubbed it in, then gave it a lick.  
  
"Mmm! It really does taste like chocolate! Thanks count! I'll get right to work!" Katarina walked off humming a tune, licking her hands.  
  
D stored away the lotion, still blushing slightly. Then he pulled out two of Jessica Simpson's CD's.  
  
"*sigh* At least she didn't find these!" said D, gazing at the CDs. One of the other animals stopped and looked at D strangely.  
  
"What?!" snapped D, "She has a very nice voice, thank you very much! Now get!"  
  
He put away his precious CDs, locked the cabinet, and heard a knock on the door.  
  
"The Mayor already?! Oh no!" he gasped hurrying over to the door. "Where is Christopher? Oh, when I get my hands on him- Hello, Richard!"  
  
"Hello, Count!" said Richard, the Mayor, "I hope you don't mind me and my little Peggy being early, but I have a meeting later, and..."  
  
"Oh, it's no trouble at all." Said D, flashing one of his 'charming' smiles.  
  
"Well, then, I do believe I'm ready to meet this new Penguin. Peggy has been looking rather sad lately, and I thought she might like a new friend!" said Richard.  
  
"Yes, Penguins do rather like a friend or two. The little girl is right back here. I even have a male, if you would someday like to breed one of them." Said D, opening a door to the back.  
  
"No, No!" laughed Richard. "I don't think I could make my little Peggy go through that. But maybe we could get the boy fixed? Is it possible to fix a penguin?"  
  
"Well, yes, but he might still be a little aggressive around the females, and..." D cut off as he looked in front of him and him and the Mayor both stopped.  
  
Chris and T-chan stood in front of them, dripping water all over the floor. Chris looked sheepishly at the Count, and T-chan hid behind Chris.  
  
"Uh...heh..." said D, looking at Richard, "This is Christopher. I'm watching him for a friend today."  
  
"Hello, Christopher!" said the Mayor.  
  
Chris smiled politely at Richard, and shook the man's hand.  
  
"Now Richard, if you will step in here, I'll show you the new penguin." Said D, ushering Richard into a room.  
  
As the Count pushed Richard in, he spun around, narrowed his eyes, and pointed furiously into the living room. Chris and T-chan got the message, and hurried into the other room.  
  
"My, what a cute boy, but such a strange looking creature next to him..." Chris could hear the Mayor saying to the Count.  
  
*******  
  
In the living room, Chris and T-chan both sat guiltily on the jeweled couch. T-chan was staring at the ceiling, while Chris stared at his feet.  
  
~We weren't that far over our time limit were we?~ asked Chris.  
  
"Oh, only about two hours over." Said Katarina, walking in.  
  
"Two hours?!" yelped T-chan, jumping up. "You gotta be kidding me!"  
  
"Nope." Said Katarina, licking her hands.  
  
~Now D's mad at us...~ whimpered Chris. He sniffed loudly and rubbed his eye.  
  
"Aw, don't worry about it, Chris." Said Katarina, "I'll tell you something that'll cheer you up! Did you know that Count D likes Jessica Simpson? That blonde ditz?"  
  
~Actually, she has a good voice.~ said Chris, smiling slightly. (A/N: AND SHE'S NOT A DITZ!)  
  
"Oh come on, Chris!" said T-chan, nudging Chris in the ribs.  
  
"AND, he has all this body lotion that you can eat, and it comes with sprinkles. It's yummy." Said Katarina, licking her hand again.  
  
"Yeah, no that you mention it, I've heard him singing 'With You' under his breath some lately." Said T-chan. "I bet he's singing it for Leon, and I bet him and Leon use the 'edible' and 'lickable' lotion before t..."  
  
"ENOUGH!!!" shrieked Katarina, slapping T-chan across the face. T-chan would have slapped back, but they all heard the front door closing, and D, stomping toward the living room.  
  
The door slammed open, and D charged in. He snatched up Chris, and put him in a corner of the room.  
  
"I expected better of you, Christopher!" he snarled, "Going outside your time limit, AND coming in there when the MAYOR was here! You are to stay in that corner until Leon get's here, and mark my words, I WILL be telling him about this! As for you!" he rounded on T-chan, "Go to your room, and no dinner tonight!"  
  
"N-no dinner?!" whined the Totetsu, "But Count..."  
  
"NOW!!!" yelled D, pointing towards the back. T-chan yelped and ran back to his room.  
  
Katarina stared for a second. When did D have yelling fits? Uh, never! Except for the occasional one with Leon, but that was different.  
  
Chris was sitting in his corner with tears splashing down his face.  
  
"Aw, Chris, don't worry. You'll be okay..." whispered Katarina, kneeling down beside him and running her fingers through his hair.  
  
**********  
  
Morgan: Chapter two, down and done!  
  
Leon: Yay!  
  
D: I still don't know why I'm so mean!  
  
Morgan: Like I said before, it's P...  
  
D: I AM NOT ON PMS!  
  
Morgan: Well then, maybe you're like a kitty and are in heat!  
  
D: UGHHH!  
  
Leon: *snicker* That fits him.  
  
Morgan: oh look, kids! *points to Leon* It's the mate!  
  
Leon: MORGAN!!!!  
  
Morgan: Heheh, well anyway thanks for reading, and I hope you REVIEW! Thankx! B'bye! REEEVVVIIIEEWWW!!!  
  
P.S.: That Jessica Simpson stuff is real! It tastes super yummy, and really does come in all of those flavors. It stays on for hours, and even then you can still taste it. Course I'm not sure why you would lick you hand after two hours of walking around a mall, but oh well. No, I do not own this. But I will own my own bottle soon. And yes, it does come with sprinkles. I love that Jessica Simpson. Shes pretty, funny, and has a good voice. Now you see, just about everyone one here has made D like AFI and other rock groups, while I make him like Jessica Simpson. Go figure. Anyway, I thought you might like to know that. ( 


End file.
